Unbind My Evil
by Angelus Erreare
Summary: Shin Megami Tensei: DDS The reason why Serph is mute. NO ONE UNDER 18 ALLOWED. Serph x Argilla. WARNING: SEMIAU, STRONG AND EXPLICIT LANGUAGE, LEMON, NONCON LEMON, VIOLENCE, SADISM. COMPLETE!
1. Subdued Evil

**Unbind My Evil**

**By: Angelus Erreare**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. I only own Dr. Cartwright and Dr. Valdez. Everything else belongs to ATLUS USA. **

**A/N: This is the most perverted piece that I've done so far. And well, this is dedicated to my one and only Mimi-chan…**

**Oh Mimi-chan, this is dedicated to you and to our convo that night! Heheh! Before you, this thought had merely been just that; a mere thought. But you encouraged me to think more deeply into it and voila. Here it is. I hope you like it…even if just a bit. **

**So, thank you for being the wonderful person that you are…Thank you for being one of my closest friends. **

**On the side note, I would just like to say that if this doesn't defame Serph, I don't know what will. **

**WARNING: SEMI-AU, OOC, LANGUAGE, SUGGESTIVE THEMES, WAFF, FLUFF, LEMON. **

**Chapter 1: Subdued Evil**

He kissed her gently, laying her gently on their bed. She sighed as she returned his kiss passionately, her arms around his neck, pulling him tightly against her. She moaned beneath him as his kiss became fiery…

She moaned a bit louder this time as she felt his hands coming up to her breast, caressing the sensuous soft flesh gently.

He growled within her mouth as he felt himself harden at the feel of her…at the smell of her…at the sound of her…

He pulled away, letting her now bruised lips a moment's rest and saw her flustered face. Her eyes were brightly shining; a powerful pink hue. He found it cute though that her face was currently in the same shade as her hair and eyes…

Yes; she was all pink.

"Serph…" she trailed off, her voice low and husky, rousing him from his appraisal of her features.

He tilted his head to the side, asking her what it was she wanted.

Argilla smiled at him. He was such a sweet thing…Granted, he almost didn't speak and only did when it was absolutely necessary, but for her, everything that he had done, right from the way he would cook for her…to the way he would protect her in the battlefield, killing silently, efficiently…spoke for itself quite clear enough.

That was how they met.

In the army.

She had been shocked to know that he did not speak…

But in time, the two had become good friends. She did all the talking while he listened. It was a good setup for her, she reckoned. She used to say that she could use him to be her live diary. She could log in all of her secrets, her dreams and aspirations…and he would listen. And, most importantly, he would never tell a single soul what he knew about her.

Her secrets were safe with him.

And so, as more time had passed by, with him being with her through thick and thin, through all of her victories and defeats…they had transgressed the line of friendship.

At first, she had been unsure on how to go about having a relationship…She had no doubts whether he loved her or not…She knew that he did. He kept his silver eyes on her and her alone. He never looked at another woman and would always have her as his top priority.

It wasn't that she doubted his feelings…Not at all.

But what got her thinking was that…How was she to go about having a relationship with a mute man? He wasn't mute, per se, but he was essentially one!

But then again, as he silenced her with his powerful kiss, she knew that it would be alright. And so, the two had embarked upon a journey; a journey of the heart, walking every step of the way together, hand in hand, heart in heart.

And now, that was why they had married. That was why they wanted to start a family.

She couldn't wait to have children with him…

She smiled as she felt him enter her…

Soon, moans and groans filled the room as he continued his assault on her petite and small body.

She held on to him desperately, not wanting to be parted from him…not wanting to be lost on that road of passion…

She wrapped her legs around his waist, adding to the already explosive pressure that they ignited together.

She was soaring into the skies now…perceiving nothing but complete bliss as she felt him within her, filling her with warmth…

And then…

She froze as she suddenly found him limp against her. She stifled a gasp of disbelief, "Serph!" she yelled as she slapped him.

He pulled away and looked at her apologetically, his silver eyes dilating, making him look like a wounded hamster.

She growled and shoved him off of her, "You're doing it again!" she yelled, "You…you promised that…"

"…" he said nothing and just cast his face down.

She never really knew why he did that. Whenever they would make love, he would suddenly just freeze and leave. At other times, he'd fall limp on her and be completely still.

Like now.

She didn't know what the problem was. Was it her? Didn't he want to…make love to her…? Was there someone else?

She frowned at the last one.

"Serph, why are you doing this…? Don't you want me anymore?" she asked gently, now, feeling hurt.

Serph immediately looked up at her and blinked; she got it all wrong! He scooted over to her and held her hand gently, caressing and fondling it tenderly.

She softened her heart and looked at her their intertwined hands; and that was when she saw it…

She saw…

She saw her mate's…erm…weapon…as…

She saw her husband's gun as…empty.

She wanted to gasp in horror but she held her tongue.

Serph followed her eyes' line of vision and cursed himself. He knew that he wouldn't be able to hide this from her forever…

Perhaps it was time to tell her the truth…

She looked at him with widened eyes and trembling hands, "Serph…Is that…is that the reason why…?"

Again, he looked at her apologetically and sadly…and then nodded.

"May I?" she asked gently.

He nodded again. She wanted to help him…didn't she? That was sweet of her but…how can she really help him…?

She took him in her hand and massaged him up and down, noting with a sad countenance as he was soft and limp against her.

She furrowed her eyebrows together; no! She would not be deterred! She would not be defeated!

'I won't be defeated by a penis damn it!' she thought to herself as she continued to touch him, still noting that he was completely unresponsive to her methods.

No; he was still as soft and limp as ever.

xxxxx

She lay back down beside him, exhausted.

She had just spent the entire hour trying to get him to…to be attentive.

But sadly, all of her efforts had been in vain…

She looked at him and saw his sad face.

"Oh…" she trailed off sympathetically, "I'm so sorry for yelling Serph. I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me?"

Slowly, his hand came up and told her with she needed to know as they formed the signs of words.

She sighed again, "You didn't want to disappoint me…"

At that, she lunged herself at him, "You dork…! I love you…regardless of how you are…! You shouldn't worry about disappointing me…or not…What's important is that you told me what's wrong!"

She pulled away and saw the grateful look in his face and the schoolboy smile that he had pasted on his lips.

She saw his hand move and read his message.

"You're welcome." she cheerfully replied.

A moment later, she scooted even closer to him, embracing him as tightly as she could, breathing in his scent, "Goodnight Serph…And thank you for tonight. Thanks for the massage and the cuddles…"

He chuckled in return as he held his wife and mate closer to himself.

'Don't worry Serph! I'll have you up and running in no time!' she yelled internally, her soul burning in conviction.

Hell yeah!

She would find out the cause of his…condition and she would rectify it! What ever it took!

'Hell yeah! My sex life is at stake!'

'Erm, don't you mean the lives of your would-be children?' a voice chimed in, knocking her out of her train of thought.

Argilla sweat-dropped as she heard her conscience's words, 'Errrr…right…uhh…Children.'

xxxxx

She waited for him patiently. She sat on the chair in their room and continued to wait. She looked at her watch, "He should be back soon…"

She hoped that he wouldn't be so tired…She knew that he had a lot in his mind. He had another meeting at Sahasrara Temple that day…He and every tribe leader had been summoned.

Oh well.

Regardless, she hoped that he would still have the energy to humor her.

She had a surprise for him.

She was cut short from her thoughts as their metallic doors parted, revealing to her, her husband with a small smile on his face.

She ran to him and pounced on him, her legs wrapping themselves around his waist. He caught her with ease and held her firmly, a grin on his face. She giggled and pecked him on the lips, "Hey…How was your trip?"

He nodded and she knew, "Oh okay. That's good. Are you hungry?" she asked, her arms and legs still around him.

He shook his head.

"Are you sure?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He nodded.

She giggled again before getting down from him, "Okay. Serph…?"

He looked at her expectantly. She nodded, "Serph, I've come up with something to help you!" she beamed.

xxxxx

He looked at the "objects" around him blankly. What was he supposed to do with these again?

Argilla chuckled as she saw the perplexity in his gaze, "Oh silly!!" She came over to him and kissed him on the cheek. She then looked at the objects on the table and took them in her hands.

"This is what you call a gingko!" she said excitedly, handling him the herb in her left hand. He took it and then looked at her again, confused.

Argilla tucked her foot behind her other one in nervousness; how was she to say this without being inconsiderate of his feelings…?

She didn't want to hurt him. She didn't want him to feel offended; not in the least. But it just occurred to her that as his wife, as his partner, she needed to help him in any way that she could; in any and every problem that they would come across.

And this…this problem in the bedroom?

'This is one huge-assed problem.' she thought with a nod.

"Um…Serph, this is to help you…um…at night." she said as gently as possible.

He blinked and said nothing.

The silence in the room was choking her.

She suddenly wanted to strangle herself. She was waiting for his response!? He was mute for Christ's sake!

'Whoops…Hehe…For a while there, I totally forgot.'

"So, um…whatcha think?" she asked, "Good? Bad? So-so?" she asked hopefully, searching his eyes for his approval or disapproval or whatever.

His lips, that had been thus far set upon a grim line, slowly broke into a small smile and he nodded.

"Great!" she squealed. He wasn't offended!

'Whew! The worst part is over!' she thought; beaming.

She looked at her hand once more and widened her smile; she had almost forgotten the other object that she had in her hand.

"And this…" she said, showing him the other herb, "is called the horny goat weed!" she said excitedly.

She looked at her husband and saw that his lips were set on a grin and he chuckled.

She blinked, "Eh? What's so funny?"

He nodded and pointed to the herb that she held, "Right. The horny goat weed." she repeated. He laughed harder and she raised an eyebrow, "Okay Serph what's so funny about the-"

She suddenly fell silent and blushed crazily, "Ohh…I get it." She rolled her eyes, "Oh Serph! Grow up! And I thought all tribal leaders were supposed to be wise and impregnable to crap like that!"

His grin dissipated to a smile once more and he held her free hand, his eyes locking hers in an apologetic gaze.

She snorted, "Yea, yea. I forgive you. Just don't forget to ingest these herbs everyday!"

He nodded.

xxxxx

She held his hand tightly in hers and leaned her head on his shoulder. It had been a month since they had tried the herbs.

Needless to say that their current dispositions conveyed enough the results of their efforts.

She angled her head a bit further on his shoulder in order to steal a peek of his face. There he was, his large silver eyes sad and melancholy. She squeezed his hand tighter, "Don't worry about it Serph. Those things are just mumbo-jumbo stuff anyway."

She straightened herself up and raised her head. She then reached for his chin; a moment later, her feather-light fingertips made contact with his chin, turning his face so that they faced one another, "Serph," she began in earnest, "there's another way. I promise. This isn't the end." she said cheerfully, a warm smile gracing her lips.

He nodded in response, a tight smile on his lips before having his face cast down once more. She sighed and there got behind him. He raised an eyebrow; what was she doing?

She giggled as she latched herself onto him from behind, with her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips and waist. With her face on his shoulder, she giggled still, "My poor baby…Say, feel like giving me a piggyback ride?"

With all the crazy things that were happening right now…with the conflicts with rookie insurgents, waning ceasefire agreements…combating loss of troop morale and finally, his…problem of mediocre performance in bed, he supposed a piggyback ride wouldn't hurt.

In fact, it was a good change of pace in his otherwise dull schedule.

xxxxx

"Serph! Put me down this instant…!" she yelled in sheer embarrassment as he had complied in what she had asked him to do; that damned piggyback ride.

Granted, she was grateful that he had decided to humor her…

But, wasn't this a bit much?

She bit her lip and just leaned on him, hiding her face on his shoulder as they continued their…parade.

She groaned as she perceived the distant chuckles and giggles from a small distance away.

Yup.

There she was, having the best piggyback ride of her life.

Only it was on Muladhara's streets, in front of all their troops.

She sighed; when she asked for a piggyback ride, she had meant for them to do that within the confines of their room. She even half considered stretching it to having it along the barrack hallways.

But the entire city!?

Was he crazy!?

Guffaws of laughter and hoots and whistles pervaded her auditory nerves as Serph continued to give her the piggyback ride.

She groaned.

She froze and stiffened as she heard a chuckle.

It was him!

With a growl, she raised her head from his shoulder but had involuntarily let her eyes scan the surroundings. Drat! People were damn staring!

Snarling, she slapped his back repeatedly, "Put me down…! Put me down!" she chanted over and over.

She squealed though as she felt him tighten his hold on her thighs before having his hands move over to her buttocks, fondling and squeezing the cheeks appreciatively; naughtily.

"Ack!" she squealed as he did it again.

She blushed harder, "Serph…!"

xxxxx

"Hmph!" she huffed defiantly as he tried to soothe her.

It had been the early evening and she had refused to dine with him at the mess hall.

"You go ahead. I don't want to. I'm not hungry." she said as she turned away from him, crossing her arms.

He sighed and grasped her shoulders, and opened his mouth. He parted his lips and wanted to say something…but for some elusive reason, he just couldn't.

He took in a large intake of breath and tried with all of his might…but not a sound escaped his lips.

He felt guilty all the more.

Argilla was upset. It had been an hour since their humiliating little rendition at the city's streets.

And she was still sore about that issue. 'If he thinks that I'm going to be showing my face in there when almost everyone had seen my ass then he can forget it!'

'Oh! Now he's giving me a backrub!' she thought in condescension, 'What next? A kiss on my G-sp-'

"I'm sorry…"

She immediately froze on the spot. She hastily turned around and faced him, with her lips parted, "Serph…You spoke!"

He blinked at her and she sweat-dropped. It probably happened spontaneously and not voluntarily.

Oh well.

Her heart melted though and she cupped his face in her hand, "Aw…Okay, I forgive you." she then giggled, "I suppose that it had been a fun afternoon."

He took her hand and held it gently before bringing it to his lips. He mouthed a 'thank you' to her and she melted.

xxxxx

A/N:

**Gingko:** It's an herb that has vasodilating properties. Greater circulation always means that there is an easier flow of blood that will flow into the penis.

**Horny goat weed:** Please reserve all laughter as this is the real name of a Chinese herb (AKA Epimedium graniflorum) that is reputed to be an Aphrodisiac. Some studies have shown that taking this herb along with other herbs may work better than Viagra.


	2. Elusive Evil

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: OOC, SEXUAL THEMES AND TOPICS, SENSITIVE MATERIAL, LANGUAGE. **

**Chapter 2: Elusive Evil**

He looked at the profile of his wife as they continued to walk along the halls. Walk? Correction, he meant, dragged.

No.

He wasn't walking there.

He was being dragged.

Argilla felt his steely eyes on her. She stopped and looked at him. She cupped his cheek, "Come on Serph. This is nothing…This is…This is jus a physical exam. Nothing more. You've been on countless of these…It's not going to be any different." she finished with a reassuring smile.

He frowned at her and sighed and moved his fingers.

She chuckled as she read his message, "Yes I know. I've administered many of your…physicals. But…This won't be any different. Who knows, you might even get a really hot nurse to assist eh?" she finished with a naughty wink.

He grinned and she slapped him square on the face, "Hey! You weren't supposed to take my joke seriously! You're not even supposed to laugh about it! Pig!" she grumbled the last sentence angrily.

He blinked.

Sometimes…he just didn't understand his wife.

"Just come on!" she said impatiently, as she grabbed onto his hand and continued to drag him along.

He sighed and let her do what she willed of him. He blushed as he felt eyes on him as he neared the gallows to which he neared. He gulped. So…this was what his wife felt a few days prior as he gave her that ride on his back.

So many eyes on him…

And he could hear them whispering too…

"I heard he's here to see a mouth specialist. You know, for that case of his…! Hehe!" one said.

"Shut up! He might hear!" another said.

He frowned but made nothing of it. After all, people could think what they willed.

"Hey, it looks like it finally happened…" a man said.

"What?"

"Maybe there is a reason that he doesn't have an heir yet. I mean come on, how many years has it been since the dude married?"

"Yeah…Maybe that agile body of his is just for the battlefield and nowhere else…If you know what I mean…!" another whispered into a female.

"Shut up!"

'So this is karma…' he thought with shame.

"Serph!"

He snapped awake as he heard his name being spoken from angry lips and an impatient tongue.

He blinked and looked at Argilla whose angry albeit jealous countenance suddenly dissipated, "We're here." she said gently.

A few moments later, he sat on a chair, dressed in nothing but the white hospital gown. He bit his lip and looked left and right.

No.

His mate was not with him.

Not this time.

He was alone.

Suddenly, there was a feeling of anxiety at the pit of his stomach, making him overly uncomfortable. He had been in rooms like the one in which he occupied…but this one seemed so different to him; so alien…

He could feel himself shrink as the white walls were beginning to choke him. Eternal white. It was an attack on his senses that the walls suddenly seemed that they were closing in on him!

"Good morning sir!" a cheerful voice spoke.

He blinked and turned around, only to see a female clad in white. Right; the physician.

"I'm Dr. Valdez." the young woman said.

He looked at the young woman in front of him. She looked relatively new. He had never seen or heard of her before; aa.

'Must be a fresh graduate.' he thought as he focused his gaze on her. She was a petite young woman; a lot shorter than Argilla who stood a height of five feet and six inches tall.

'A definite 5'3".' he thought. She had fair skin with freckles on her face. She had long curly hair; light brown. Her eyes matched her hair and she had full lips…like strawberries.

He blinked, 'Yes…Perhaps so, but Argilla's are fuller than that…' he thought dryly.

She had dimples on both her cheeks as she smiled. She was…scrawny though.

'Ouch.' he thought with a wince, 'Too skinny.'

He then wondered; was she a doctor at all? Didn't she know about balanced diets and whatnot?

He nodded at her and she smiled, "Alright. Let's begin."

So they shall.

"So!" she began, "When have you discovered that you're having problems in bed?" she asked frankly.

He shifted uncomfortably and she blinked, "Oh sir. This is just a routine question. No need to be embarrassed. You can tell me anything. Oh and well, it's best that you tell me the truth and there shouldn't be any lapse…You don't want a misdiagnosis, do you?" she asked with steely eyes and a grin on her lips, leaning in towards him slightly.

He vigorously shook his head.

"Whoops!" she suddenly said, "I almost forgot." She reached in behind her and took from the drawers a stack of papers and a pencil, "Here you go sir." she then scratched her head and slightly blushed, "Erm, I can't read sign language."

He nodded back and took the papers and pencil from her.

She took the paper when he was done, "Okay. Since the wedding. Okay…"

She looked at him, "I've seen your records sir. And you've never had any diabetic symptom…Hm. I'll have to a run a blood test nonetheless. Okay?"

He nodded.

A few moments later, the blood tests were done and he blinked at her, staring at her freckled face intently as she furrowed her eyebrows together as she continued to bury her nose within his file.

She looked up at him and smiled, "Okay then sir. The results would be here in twenty-four hours. But in the meantime, I want to ask you more questions."

He looked at her expectantly and she continued, "Okay. Like, are there any drugs that you've been on? Well, heheh, not illegal stuff, but prescription drugs…Anything of that sort." she said with a smile.

He wrote his response and had told her about the ginko and the horny goat weed.

She nodded, "Okay. And…you've stopped taking them?"

He nodded.

"Alright. That's good. Don't take any drug for the moment sir. I want no chance of a misdiagnosis. Is that clear?" she asked seriously, the cheerfulness in her voice now long forgotten.

He nodded and she suddenly beamed, "Good!"

"Now, it's time for your physical!" she said excitedly.

He raised an eyebrow. Was it just him or was she just a bit too excited for his physical?

He didn't get any time for further thought as he found himself being seated on the operating table, with her parting his legs wider.

"Okay sir, just relax while I perform the Neurologic Evaluation." she said with a smile.

He opened his mouth to say something and she cut him off, "Just write away sir!"

He blinked and scribbled hastily, "Neurologic Evaluation?" was the question that was written.

She chuckled, "Yes. It's a physical examination wherein I appraise your genitals; your penis."

He blushed crazily but suppressed it as much as he could.

She smiled again, "That is, I test your penis for normal touch sensations. That means, the degree of how much your body and brain is able to perceive the sensation of touch on your penis."

He shifted uncomfortably once more.

Was it just him…or did she say the word "penis" too often?

The woman looked at him and saw the faraway look in his eyes. Oh well. It made the job easier for her; he was relaxed and not tense.

That was the best.

So, she let her hands indulge…

Serph saw her moving form and immediately had his hands cover his manhood, hindering her movement. She looked at him and he looked at her.

She saw his pleading look, "Sir. This is a routine checkup." she said calmly, "There's nothing to be shy about." she said with a wink.

At that, he blushed once more.

Taking that as her opportunity, the woman pried his hands from his crotch and there dove within the confines of his gown, passing through it and grasped his shaft firmly in her hand.

xxxxx

Argilla growled. Up to how long would she be kept waiting there damn it?!

They've been in that room for over a quarter of an hour!

She growled, 'Fifteen minutes?! More like an hour!' she screamed internally.

'Tch. You're just jealous because the specialist turned out to be a young girl…who looked kinda cute.'

'Shut up damn it!' she screamed at the annoying voice.

'Oh come on. Did you see that firm chest? Probably new on the market eh?'

'…' She said nothing but snarled.

'Why would Serph want your saggy man-boobs anyway when he can have something like those huge jugs ne?' the voice taunted.

With a growl, Argilla stood up, setting aside the boring magazine that she was reading, "That's it! I want to see what's going on in there!" she said as she marched towards the door.

She walked over to the door and grasped the knob, turning it and opening it altogether, "How is the-"

She froze and there paled.

There was her husband, on the table, and the doctor in front of his parted legs, her hand on his manhood.

Argilla saw red.

xxxxx

It had been the evening and she grumbled to herself.

She felt him touch her shoulder and she turned to him with blazing angry eyes, "Now what?" she asked impatiently.

He sighed and formed words in his hands.

She rolled her eyes, "I don't care if she presses charges. What the hell was she doing preparing to eat your sausage!?" she yelled angrily.

He blushed at that but nonetheless remained firm.

Honestly though, she had a way with words, no?

She snorted as she read his message, "Hey! Nobody told me about some penile hand-job!"

He rolled his eyes and she snorted, "Ooooh! I'll bet you liked it!"

He frowned and grasped her shoulders firmly before making another message. She scoffed, "Yea right. You're just saying that because you want to defend her! That hussy! Hussy I tell you!"

He sighed.

She may be behaving like a child…and may be behaving a bit homicidal, but all in all, she was cute.

He was just glad that Dr. Valdez hadn't pressed charges for assault and battery against his mate. Of course, he had just used his…charms in order to convince her.

After all, if he had ended up with being black-eyed, he would've beaten the shit out of his attacker. Or, he would've pressed charges against the prick.

All of which, Dr. Valdez did not do.

His charms, more specifically, his large puppy eyes and his begging countenance had saved the day.

And that, of course, resulted in Argilla becoming even more furious. That was why she was the way she was now.

Oh well.

It was best now, to calm his dragon, before she became more of a problem later on.

He watched her as a mother hawk would her prey as she continued to ramble on and on, letting her frustrations go.

A moment later, he walked on after her, following her pacing form around the room and then just grasped her shoulders tightly from behind, before turning her around fully so that their eyes met.

She was startled for a moment and was about to let out a barrage of curses when her lips had silenced her.

She growled against him but he held her still, telling her that there was no other way but to accept him…to accept his kiss…

As the moments turned into seconds and the seconds turned into minutes…she felt her resolve altogether abandon her, her weakness delivering her into the arms of her husband…

He pulled away a moment later, sensing the calm in her.

He looked at her and saw that her eyes were still closed.

"I forgive you this time Serph." she said.

He smirked; it worked all the time.

xxxxx

The next few days had been a blur for the two of them.

Argilla had accompanied her husband to more tests and had refused to leave his side.

And in each of those moments, she would keep her eyes not just on her husband, but on that hussy of a physician as well.

She had been glad though when they had come to know of the blood tests' results. She was ecstatic to know that her husband did not suffer from diabetes or any sort of symptom for it. Dr. Valdez had explained to them the significance of that result not just on Serph's overall health, but its significance in his performance in bed.

Diabetes, she said, was usually a cause in which why men were unable to perform properly.

She had told them of a possible sexual dysfunction…But had reserved judgment for the time being.

That was why the two were more anxious now than ever.

That was why they gripped each other's hands as they sat in front of desk, at her office.

They had already done all those tests and were now just awaiting the results.

A moment later, they heard the soft click of the door closing. Argilla whipped around to see Dr. Valdez while Serph just closed his eyes in deep contemplation.

When the physician took her seat, Argilla's eyes were glued on hers, blazing, "Well doctor?" she asked.

The woman, who still had the fading signs of Argilla's punch on her left eye, met her gaze evenly, "Ma'am, sir," she said, turning to Serph, who by now, had opened his eyes and was gazing at her with an unreadable expression on his face, "as we all have suspected, sir," she said to her leader, "you are suffering from a male sexual dysfunction called Erectile Dysfunction. That means that you are unable to have an erection or maintain one during sexual intercourse."

She shook her head, "In your case sir, according to you, your dysfunction is that you are unable to _maintain_ an erection."

The young woman suddenly let out a shadow of a naughty grin and continued, "But I can assure you that you absolutely have no problem in _gaining_ an erection…" came out her purring and sultry voice.

At that shameless display, a vein popped out from Argilla's forehead and she snarled at the young woman who had her hazel eyes still on her husband, who sat there with a frozen look on his face while having a slight blush. She narrowed her eyes at him; she'd deal with him a little later on…

She turned to the physician, "Is that so? Then I suggest that before you _lose_ the capability of _reaching_ an orgasm that you tell us what we need to know. Got that!?" she growled lowly, her tone promising impending danger and blatant truth.

The physician shifted uncomfortably and took the hint, "Erm…yes. Of course. Ahem! Yes…the tests…hehe…" she trailed off clumsily.

Argilla rolled her eyes and then looked at her with a bored expression on her face, "_Yes_." she hissed malevolently, "What about his tests? What happened there? What can we do about it?" she asked as she now held Serph's hand in hers tightly, letting him know that she would be there with him…all the way.

He squeezed back and she smiled within.

The young physician, now composed and collected, nodded and continued, "Sir, your tests had all come back negative."

At this, Argilla stood, "Negative?!" she shrieked, "So then, there's nothing…"

Dr. Valdez shook her head, "No. There isn't anything physically wrong. Sir," she said, turning her gaze to the silver-haired man, "your hormones are all normal. Your circulation is at 100. Blood flow is perfect. There's nothing amiss sir. Ma'am." she said.

Argilla gritted her teeth, "But that's not acceptable! What the hell does that mean?" she asked in irritation and in perplexity.

Serph kept his gaze on the woman. So, there was nothing wrong with him physically…? Then why couldn't he…?

"Can't you give him something!?" Argilla asked, "I mean, like…like pills or medicine or things like that?"

The woman shook her head, "No. Ma'am, your husband isn't suffering from anything physical. No medicine can help him…and that's illegal. I can't prescribe drugs just like that! You both know that!" she said.

She sighed and continued, "I've come to the conclusion, sir," she said, again looking at the man in front of her, "that your problem is purely psychological and totally not physical."

Argilla's eyes widened, "P-psychological?" she stammered, her pink eyes widening a bit before sitting back down.

Serph narrowed his eyes. Psychological…? As in, in the mind? It was all in his head?

The young physician nodded, "Yes. Psychological."

'So, now what?' the two asked mentally.

The woman shook her head, "Sir, I can't help you."

xxxxx

Argilla bit her lip as she applied the tape on her husband's manhood carefully. She had remembered what Dr. Valdez told them.

She had asked them whether or not there had been changes in his mood or emotional distresses occurring recently, to which the answers were also a negative.

Argilla sighed then.

That was why…

That was why Dr. Valdez had made this little test for them to go through. It was a simple at-home test.

And its results could lead them to their next course of action.

The female physician had said that the purpose of the test was to determine whether or not Serph gains an erection during sleep. So, that was why she had bandaged his manhood. If the tape the next day had been detached or separated, it would mean that Serph had had an erection during his sleep.

And that would suggest and perhaps bolster the notion of Serph's dysfunction's roots as psychological in nature and not medical.

Serph looked down on his wife as she kneeled in front of him, in between his parted legs as she carefully bandaged his manhood.

She was just…dedicated wasn't she?

'Why do that test when you can just ask her for a blowjob?' a voice asked him.

At that, his fingers touched his chin in contemplation. Why not?

He then frowned, 'Why bother? I'd just lose that erection anyway…' he thought sourly.

Oh well. So, in his mind, there was no point in trying since he had already foreseen the results.

He stiffened a bit though as he felt her fingers touch him. It was…giving him a tingly feeling all over his body…

"There Serph. You're all set!" she said as she got up from her previous position.

He nodded and then took his pajama bottom from her hands and put them on.

A moment later, they both were prepared for bed.

Argilla looked at his profile as he lay there beside her. Well, tomorrow they'd know. She snuggled closer to him and just nuzzled her face on his chest. He chuckled and held her closer. Granted that he felt a bit uncomfortable of the bindings that were around his shaft, but there was no choice.

Besides, he had made up his mind. He would do everything to rid himself of this…disorder…or dysfunction or whatever it was.

"Goodnight Serph. Love ya!" she said before pecking him on the lips and then settling back on the bed and closing her eyes for sleep.

xxxxx

Morning cam and Argilla lazily opened her eyes. She looked around groggily and saw that her husband was still asleep. She looked around and tried to get her eyes to focus. She blinked; it was still dark out.

Oh well.

She shrugged nonetheless and hopped out of the bed.

She froze though as she remembered about the test.

She then dashed for the lavatory and washed her face and brushed her teeth, all the while trying her best to minimize the noise.

She didn't want Serph to awaken yet…

When she was through, she wiped her face and dashed for the bedroom, to find him sitting up.

She blinked and then smiled, "Good morning Serph."

He looked at her and returned her smile.

She nodded, "Well, are you ready to find out?" she asked, insinuating about the test as she pointed to his crotch.

He nodded.

Okay.

'Let's get this over with.' she said to herself.

She saw him swing his legs to the side of the bed and parted his legs. She knelt in front of him and pulled down his pants, revealing to her his bandaged manhood.

She smiled.

The tape had been detached.

"Well Serph," she said, "it looks like we need a psychologist for this one."

xxxxx

**A/N: **

**Diabetes can also have a hand in having sexual dysfunctions in males. So, guys, be careful and check your sugar levels! **

**Erectile Dysfunction:** Erectile dysfunction is the inability to develop or maintain an erection during sexual intercourse. This may have either psychological or biological causes that is irregardless of the man's ability to ejaculate.

**Neurologic Evaluation:** It's a physical examination of the male genitals in order to ascertain the organ's response to touch or in other words, to test the normal touch sensation perceived by the genitals. It's also done in order to assess nerve damage, if there is any.


	3. Stirring Evil

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: OOC, LANGUAGE, FLUFF, ANGST, LIME, DEALS WITH SEXUAL TOPICS. BE WARNED. **

**Chapter 3: Stirring Evil**

She bit her lip and sat with her intertwined hands on her lap with tightened muscles in pregnant anticipation. Again, she sat within their bedroom, awaiting his return. Okay; so the first three methods that they had attempted had failed.

But she wouldn't lose hope.

'Where there's a will there's a way!' she thought with pure conviction, with her eyebrows furrowed in sheer concentration.

She was brought back to reality as she heard the sound of metallic doors parting. She bolted upwards without delay and had her eyes fixed upon the figure that emerged from the doorway. She beamed and flashed her husband the sweetest of her smiles as she lightly ran to him, giving him a tight embrace, "Hey you! How was your talk with Harley…?"

She sighed as she felt him return her embrace before pulling away. She looked at him and read his message, "He's really stretching your patience…Isn't he?" she asked in pure sympathy.

She sighed.

Nothing was boding well.

The Vanguards were taking advantage of the ceasefire…asking for more tribute.

Quite frankly, she knew as well as Serph that they could easily overwhelm the Vanguards in battle…But as much as possible she knew that Serph wanted no bloodshed.

Oh well.

'Who the hell cares!? I'm interested in my sex life damn it! Not some Vanguard treaty!' a part of her suddenly internally yelled.

She blinked as she felt him touch her cheek, "Eh? What's up Serph?"

He gave her a confused look and asked…

She read his message and giggled, "Oh! I didn't mean to space out! I just thought of something…But forget that!" she said excitedly, grabbing his hand and dragging him over to sit on their bed. She had him sit and sat beside him, still holding onto his hand. She smiled, and their eyes met, "So, feel like having a backrub?"

She saw the pleading look in his eyes and she chuckled, "Okay then! One backrub coming up!"

She had proceeded to undress him; carefully taking off every piece of his uniform…She could feel the onset of a blush come onto her as she was met with his muscled chest. She swallowed a lump in her throat.

She really shouldn't be thinking of other things besides his backrub…

She got in behind his still sitting form on the bed and went to be on her knees, with her calves tucked behind each of her thighs, whilst having him in between her parted legs. She took the bottle of oil and poured its liquid on her palms…and then on his skin…

She felt him stiffen as she touched him gently…

As the seconds had ticked by, she released more of his tensed muscles. She leaned in and whispered into his ear, "Serph…? You should loosen up a bit more…" she finished in an unwanted throaty purr.

She knew that what she had just said and the way in which she had said it had seductive undertones…But she just couldn't help it…

It just came out from her mouth without her knowledge.

A moment later, she was surprised to find herself suddenly on her back, her husband straddling her, his palms on either side of her face, his eyes veiled in lust.

"S-serph…?" she asked unsurely.

He said nothing but suddenly clamped her lips with his. Unconsciously, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him to her, melding their bodies against one another's. She felt him tug at her uniform a bit impatiently and she couldn't help but aid him in his endeavor.

A moment later, she found her torso bare, his hand kneading her breasts appreciatively, tenderly, his lips still on hers…

She let out a sensuous moan within his mouth as she continued to kiss him…to be kissed by him…Her hands, which were situated at his shoulders, slowly meandered downwards; glazing her fingertips over his chest and muscles…still marveling at their flawless feel…Soon, she reached his pants and ventured within…when she suddenly froze.

Without any other thought, she lightly pushed him away, "Serph no!" she said in a shocked manner, "I…I'm sorry about that. I guess I got a little carried away…"

She knew that she was at fault…She didn't want to offend him, by making him feel deprived…of anything; including her body and her affections. But she knew that she had no choice. He was still…in that delicate condition.

She really shouldn't…

He shouldn't…

They shouldn't.

He blinked and looked into her eyes, clearly understanding. He promptly got off of her and off their bed and held out a hand for her to take. She smiled, glad that he didn't misconstrue her actions and took his hand, letting herself be pulled up by him.

She was glad too that he was no longer tense. Good. Now, she could tell him whatever it was that she wanted to tell him.

After they had changed their apparel into those for retiring for the night, they once more found each other within the bed, within the thick blankets. She looked at his sitting form and straightened herself, "Serph?"

He smiled at her.

She chuckled, "Am I that obvious? I…I guess so…" she sighed, "Well, if there's anyone who would know when I had something to say, it'll be you."

He nodded and held her hand.

She appreciated the gesture and squeezed his hand in hers, "I've…been seeing someone lately."

She felt him stiffen and she immediately shook her head, "It's not what you think. Just listen."

He frowned but nonetheless complied.

"Um…there's this counselor…" she trailed off. She knew very well what the tape-at-home-test showed. His problem was psychological. And just knowing that didn't mean that he would consent to seeing a counselor…That was why she had to be very careful and very considerate of his feelings…

A counselor? Oh. Now it made sense to him.

"And um…she specializes in these things…" she trailed off, insinuating to him what those "things" were.

He looked confused and perplexed for but a moment before nodding in understanding.

She smiled; great. So far, so good.

She cleared her throat, "Erm…I uh…I think it's a good idea for…us to try this." she said in a gentle tone with eyes that were the complete opposite. Her eyes were hard and steely; filled with conviction and unfaltering resolve.

She firmly believed that this would be able to help them. She just knew it. She also knew that there was a chance of him being offended. He might think that she was publicizing their problem.

'No; he isn't narrow-minded.' she thought resolutely.

He nodded.

She sighed internally of relief; she had been right. On all accounts.

He smiled at her and squeezed her hand once more. She was trying to help him…wasn't she? Well, whatever it was that she came up with, he'd attempt. It was no skin off his back. In actuality, it should be he who should be ashamed…

"Okay Serph! Thanks!" she beamed, "Hehe! We have an appointment tomorrow afternoon at 1800 hours!"

He raised his hand to say something but she cut him off, "I checked your schedules today with Gale and I took the itinerary report from your secretary. I know you're free…except for the war games. But…I know that Heat can fill in for you." she smiled.

He was about to say something once more when she spoke, interrupting him, not once but twice, "And I've already told Heat about it and he told me that he'll be happy to take over! So there! You're all clear!" she finished.

He could only smile at her. Well, it would seem that she had already assumed his answer and had already taken everything into account.

A few moments later, he found himself alone as she had drifted off to sleep after pecking him on his lips goodnight. He turned out the lights and joined her.

In the dark, soon after, as they were illuminated by the moon's pale rays, he caught sight of his slumbering goddess.

Yes; she was a goddess to him…

He looked at her sadly, as he lay on his side, lightly trailing his fingertip upon the soft and smooth skin of her face.

She was beautiful in his eyes. Not only that…but also an invaluable comrade. She was as much as his general as his lover. She was kind-hearted, nurturing…and just. She had a very keen sense of honor and justice that he couldn't help but admire her.

She was strong…She was helpful…she was patient.

He felt a prick of a poignant sensation in his gut. Maybe he didn't deserve someone such as she. He knew her; she knew of what world and environment that they had grown up upon. They had all awakened to nothing but war, blood and rain.

But that didn't matter to her. She still kept her chin up and looked forward to a brighter future. Clearly, he admired her tenacity and her overwhelming zeal for life.

She didn't ask for anything much…

And yet she had given everything of her for those whom she loved.

Again, another pang of pain eroded his sense of being.

'She…doesn't want anything much…' he thought helplessly. 'I'm supposed to be her husband…Her protector and her preserver…And yet…I cannot give her anything.' he thought with disdain for himself.

He gritted his teeth. He was helpless. He was angry at himself. He hated himself because he was useless. He was the strongest man in all of Muladhara and was hailed as the one of the strongest men in the whole of the Junkyard. He was strong, powerful…with a brilliant mind.

He had brought countless tribes to its knees…

And yet…

'And yet I cannot make her dream come true…' he thought painfully, looking at her poignantly, now caressing her cheek affectionately.

He had never before felt this helpless in his life…When he was on the battlefield, faced at an almost desperate situation without a gun…he knew that he could use the rest of his surroundings to his advantage. And he did. He won that day.

But now…that same principle couldn't be implemented. There he was, on that bed, with her…faced with an adversary that seemed so insurmountable that he was beginning to lose hope. He was helpless and powerless against it that he couldn't help but curse himself.

What kind of a husband was he?

'I can't even give her a…a child.'

Yes. For countless men and women, he had made their dreams a reality. He had given them peace, freedom…and protection…But her…? All that he had thus far given her was shame…and promises that would never be kept.

And now, she had been so adamant in helping him defeat this monster of his…that he couldn't help but feel a lone tear drop from his eye.

Never in his life had he felt so…inadequate.

Well, that was why he was going to attempt whatever activity that she would have him do. He would brave whatever risk that she was willing to bring forth in front of him.

It was only fair, in his opinion, for him to do so.

'For your love…and your trust…It's the least thing I can do.' he thought as he pulled himself closer to her, embracing her petite body within his strong arms, encompassing her in his warmth before drifting off to sleep himself.

xxxxx

She held his hand as tightly as she could as they walked through the unfamiliar white halls. He blinked; he had never really been there before.

A moment later, he found himself seated on a chair, beside hers, in front of a desk. They were within a cozy room. There were paintings of sceneries on the walls…The furniture was well-cushioned…

"Good afternoon." a soft voice came from behind them.

The two immediately stood and turned back and was met with an older woman. She was a bit shorter than Argilla by an inch or two. Her brown hair was down to her shoulders and had wavy locks. Her eyes were a warm hazel hue but she was a bit pale…All in all, she was pleasant to look at and she looked capable enough.

The two smiled at her warmly.

"I'm Doctor Cartwright. It's a pleasure to meet the both of you." she said with a bright smile, "Please sit down; the two of you."

The two nodded and did as they were told.

The woman smiled, "Alright. Are you two ready?"

Serph and Argilla looked at one another and then turned back at the female. "Yes. We are." Argilla said, reciprocating her smile.

The woman nodded and looked at the file in front of her face before turning her gaze back to the couple, "Alright. We're going to start from the very beginning."

Argilla raised an eyebrow, "But what about Serph? I mean, he…can't…"

The female handed him a small whiteboard and a marker, "He can use this to write."

"Why can't I just translate for him?" Argilla asked.

The female shook her head, "I want no chance of misinterpretation on your part. This is a most sensitive and personal matter. Your husband would have to express himself…without you."

Argilla then nodded, "I understand…"

The woman smiled, "Good. Now, shall we begin?"

The two nodded.

"How long have you two known each other?"

Argilla smiled and so did Serph.

"Almost seven years now."

The woman turned back to Serph's board and saw him write the same thing. She nodded; good.

"How did you two meet?"

"At the academy." Argilla responded. She saw Serph concur.

"How?"

Argilla chuckled, "Erm…I missed my first training classes for hand-to-hand combat. I was late…So, I ran through the courtyard and well, that was where I saw him. He was walking towards the same class…But I didn't know that at the time. I ran to him and asked him for directions…He pointed out the way for me."

The female said nothing and just continued to nod away…

"It turns out that he was in that class as well…Since we were both late, the drill instructor had pitted him against me." Argilla couldn't help but smile, "I lost." she giggled.

"Well…in the next few days…I saw him again and again at my classes. Well…I just had to ask. I asked him for his name…but it was then that I realized that he couldn't speak. But it didn't bother me. Soon after, we became friends. He was the sensitive type of guy. He wasn't the rowdy and loud type. I suppose that was what I liked about him." she finished with a small smile.

The female smiled at the fuchsia-haired woman and turned to Serph, "How did you meet your wife?"

She was glad that he had substantiated Argilla's statement.

"When was it that you two had decided to pursue a romantic relationship?"

Argilla smiled again, "Three years after we met."

The female looked at Serph's whiteboard and nodded. So far, so good.

"Was this relationship sexual in nature?"

"No!" Argilla exclaimed and the female raised an eyebrow.

Argilla blushed and cleared her throat, "I mean…no. Um…we both wanted to wait until…until we married before we…we do anything of that sort."

Again, Serph concurred.

This, however, piqued the woman's interest, "So, neither of you had ever instigated any sort of behavior that would have led to sex?"

Argilla shifted uncomfortably, "No…Not really."

"I notice that you are uncomfortable with this. Why is that?"

Argilla muttered something under her breath and the woman asked, "Come again? I didn't catch that."

Serph could feel his spirit beginning to wane. Well…so now it begins…

"I just…I just…" Argilla sighed, "…Nothing."

The woman leaned towards them, "Argilla, this is a safe circle. You can say whatever you want to say here. No one will judge you. Just…let yourself go."

Argilla said nothing.

"No one will persecute you. Not even your husband…"

At the sound of that word, Argilla's face snapped up and looked at Serph, who held a heartfelt smile on his lips, his silver eyes twinkling. He held her hand lovingly and nodded.

Argilla smiled back and turned away, "I wanted to…I wanted him. Badly." she said with furrowed eyebrows.

"Then what happened?"

"I didn't want to crowd him. I didn't want him to think that I was clingy…"

"Clingy? What made you think that he would think that about you?"

Argilla sighed, "After we…after we decided to be together, he never…he never gave me that hint that he wanted me…physically."

"Sexually." the counselor added.

Argilla nodded, "Right…He never offered to come inside my room…never paid me any late-night visits…No; nothing of that sort. And…aside from that, whenever I would remember that he…couldn't…talk…I'd feel as if…it really was wrong to sleep with someone like that…!" she finished, surprising even herself at the outburst of sorts.

Serph did and said nothing. So…that was how she felt.

Argilla didn't want to talk to Serph at that point. It was…just too awkward.

"Uh huh." said Dr. Cartwright, "How long have you two been married?"

"Almost two years now." the two of them responded.

The woman nodded, "Uh huh. Did you have sexual consummation of the marriage since the wedding?"

Argilla didn't know why but she was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Before she had set the appointment, she had already steeled herself for those kinds of bombarding questions. But now…when she was actually being asked those sensitive queries, she could feel her resolve beginning to waver…

She was beginning to fidget in her chair and stiffened when she felt a hand on her own. She immediately glanced at Serph and saw him smile at her…telling her that it was alright. She smiled back and nodded, "Mn!"

She cast her head down…and then spoke, "Erm…yes and no."

"Please explain."

Argilla cleared her throat, "We…we wanted to after the ceremony…and we…we did. But…um…he just couldn't…" she suddenly paused; was she beginning to speak ill of her husband?

She didn't want that…

"He couldn't what?" prodded the therapist.

"He couldn't get me to…" Argilla then froze again, "…to…to…reach orgasm."

Serph heard her. That was what she said. As a man, he felt quite insulted. But he couldn't afford to. It was the plain truth.

"What seemed to be the problem?" the woman asked.

Argilla scratched the back of her head nervously and nodded, "He'd…he'd freeze in the middle of the…session."

"Freeze?"

Argilla was getting irked; those details were at the case files damn it! Why was she asking her still!?

She nodded, "Yes. Freeze. Look, don't you already have those files with you? Why are you still asking me this?" she asked, trying her best to mask her growing irritation.

The female in front of them nodded, "I understand your natural reaction of awkwardness. But I have to ask you this personally so as to avoid biasness. I need to hear it firsthand."

Argilla shrunk in her chair; well it would seem that she had no choice but to comply and give her the intimate details.

'The gross details…Eww…' she thought.

"He'd never reach orgasm either." she told the counselor, "Because he'd…freeze."

"Serph?" the counselor asked, "What do you have to say about that?"

The man before her said nothing and wrote away. Argilla could feel apprehension and anticipation fill her nerves.

A moment later, he was done.

Two pairs of eyes were suddenly glued to the whiteboard that Serph held up.

Argilla's heart melted at what he had written. She smiled as she read aloud, "I want nothing more than to make love to Argilla. I really did and I still do; even when we first started dating. There's no day that I didn't want her…I'm just sorry…that I can't perform."

"Oh Serph…" Argilla trailed off as she gazed at him lovingly. So…he wanted her after all…Even from the very beginning of it all.

"Well, then, what made you think that you can't perform?" the woman asked indifferently.

Argilla bit her lip. She wondered what he would say.

For a few minutes, they heard nothing but the soft patting of the marker's tip against the whiteboard. Argilla waited patiently for him to finish; curious and a bit nervous of what he would say next.

She snapped awake and attentive as she heard the last pat of the marker. He was finished.

Again, two pairs of eyes glued themselves against the whiteboard that Serph held up. Argilla read aloud, "I just can't. It's not that I don't try. I want to please her. Badly. But every time that I would try…I just freeze in the middle and then, it's over." Argilla finished in a soft and sad sigh.

"Do you worry much on how she'll receive you after that?"

Again, Serph scribbled away.

Argilla suddenly felt guilty. To think that she felt that it was strange and totally aloof to be with someone who was mute…when he was doing everything he could to please her.

"I worry constantly." she read, "I worry that she would turn to someone else. Why wouldn't she when I can't give her pleasure?"

Again, another guilty pang pricked her heart.

She suddenly froze as she heard him scribbling. He had more to say…?

A moment later, he was done.

"It's bad enough that I can't use language. But I can't…perform as well."

"Oh Serph…" she said, sighing, her eyes gazing at his face sadly. He was ashamed, wasn't he? He wouldn't meet her eyes and was eluding hers.

The woman nodded, "Uh huh. Alright, let's move on. So, do you two spend a lot of time together…? Aside from the military operations of course. But as husband and wife, personally."

Argilla smiled sadly, "We used to. Not anymore though. With all of what's been going on, it's very difficult to find time."

Serph felt guilty. Whenever he would come home at night, he would always find her sitting on their bed, waiting for him…with a smile on her face. He could've never guessed what she was truly thinking and feeling within.

"Uh huh. What about your communication with him?"

Argilla chuckled, "It's fine. I tell him…anything that I want to. And if I don't, he can always tell whenever I have something to say."

The counselor looked at Serph and she was pleased that he agreed.

After waiting for a few moments, Argilla held Serph's hand and looked at the woman who was making notes of her own.

A few moments later, their therapist nodded and slowly spoke, "You two had come to me because of a problem in your sexual lives; more specifically, towards yours, Serph." the woman said, looking at the silver-haired man in front of her.

Argilla nodded, biting her lip. Well, this was it. This was the result of today's session.

"But through your individual statements, I've learnt that the problem goes deeper than this."

"Huh?" asked Argilla, confused.

"Your sex life is being affected by other factors aside from Serph's condition." deadpanned Dr. Cartwright. "You, Argilla, have felt totally insecure about Serph and had doubted his feelings of want towards you. That is why you haven't exhibited any behavior that might have led to sexual intercourse. You have much insecurity about yourself that you had neglected to share with your husband because of fear of being "clingy". Thus you have repressed whatever sexual feelings that you might have had about him; both in the past and the present."

"And as for you Serph, I'm not going to sugarcoat this for you. You are having a male sexual problem known as Erectile Dysfunction. This, meaning to say, that you lose your erection too quickly. Now, yours is a different sort of dysfunction. Most cases of erectile dysfunctions nullify the capabilities of ejaculation. But for you, not only do you lose your erection but you seem to be incapable of ejaculation as well."

Argilla bit her lip harder as she grasped the armrests of the chair harder. There they were again. They had heard the same speech of diagnosis from Dr. Valdez…and in her opinion, they didn't need another one.

And most especially, not Serph.

It was official. This was the most humiliating situation of his career. But nonetheless, he had to endure. For her.

"That is what makes your case unique; and more complicated." she took a calm breath and continued, "Serph, your problem is that you worry too much about Argilla." the doctor said gently, leaning towards the two of them once more.

Silver and pink eyes dilated but said nothing.

"You are too preoccupied about your performance that you don't even realize that you're already losing focus on what you're doing. The result is that you become detached from your session of intimacy with Argilla, being in a world of nothing but worry and anxiety of what she would think of you should she consider your performance to be substandard. And that ultimately contributed to you freezing and losing your erection."

Serph could only look on sadly, understanding the words that flowed from her mouth. She had it right, alright. And so, he merely nodded.

She then leaned back, "Well, for starters, I would like the both of you to talk more often. And I mean, really talk. You two should open up your communications channel a bit more in order to really understand what the other is thinking…and feeling. You both should try and break down the barriers that separate you two. And military issues aren't included in the topic. Learn to be more honest about what you feel about your spouse and slowly unmask your problems; sexually or otherwise. Tackle the problem together; brainstorm on how you two can improve your sex life. Brainstorm on how you two could spice up your romantic life. Try dancing…a walk in the park…the beach; that sort of thing."

She had come to the conclusion that each of them had their own insecurities that prohibited them from exhibiting their sexuality openly; more openly that they already expressed.

"Here, the cornerstone of the problem is not Serph's condition; but the question of trust. Argilla, you should believe in Serph more. Do not judge him so hastily because he has a condition of being mute. Trust him. And you Serph," she said, turning her gaze to the silver-haired man, "trust Argilla a bit more. She had been the one to seek me out for this session. It just gives a hint of how much she cares for you and how much she wants to be with you. Learn to let loose your feelings of worry when you're with her. Do not think of pleasing her. Just think of being with her. Don't think of performances or renditions. Your moments of passion with her are for you and her only. Don't let that moment be clouded."

"Now, I expect to see you two back in here next week. I recommend that you two take more time off from your schedules and just spend quality time together; none of that military business either. Just go for a drive. Go look at serene and calm sceneries with one another. Do some bonding time."

After a few more pleasantries, Dr. Cartwright watched the couple walk out of her door. There was another question that she had not prodded about…

She deemed that now was not the time.

The two had already unlocked too much within one session. They didn't need another bombshell at the moment.

xxxxx

That night, Argilla lay on her side of the bed, turning away from her husband. She embraced herself as she continued to stare at the wall in front of her.

She had never felt so ashamed of herself…

She could only wonder as to how her husband would feel about her now…

'Maybe…this wasn't such a good idea…' she thought sadly.

'I mean, we don't need some shrink to get inside our heads to solve this problem!' she thought sourly, 'We…we don't need another problem…' she thought sadly, contemplating as she found herself suddenly drifting farther away from her husband.

That therapy wasn't supposed to do that…It was suppose to bring them closer to one another. But the session that day, only a few hours prior, had done anything but.

She had expressed what had thus far been a caged demon in her mind. Not only that, but Serph had come to know of it as well…

'Serph…'

As if hearing her thoughts, she felt him against her, pressing himself against her back, encircling her waist with his arms…

She felt him nuzzle his face against her neck.

She smiled languidly.

He was reassuring her wasn't he…?

She turned to face him and there their eyes met.

She smiled weakly at him and whispered, "I'm sorry…"

He smiled back and she continued, "I love you…"

He chuckled and kissed her. She kissed him back.

xxxxx


	4. Twofaced Evil

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: OOC, STRONG AND EXPLICIT LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE. BE WARNED. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS NON-CON LEMON. BE WARNED. **

**Chapter 4: Twofaced Evil **

It had been an entire week already. There they were again, hand in hand, walking the once unfamiliar now familiar white halls of the correctional center.

Again, a moment later, they found themselves seated in front of a table.

They had taken the counselor's advice to heart and had attempted to get more time with one another. Argilla, knowing Serph's busy schedules, had made sure to drop by every now and then, at every break time he would get.

To her, even if the moment that they would share would be just that, a moment, it would be satisfactory.

And when Serph would be free, they would make sure to change their scenery and explore the town. Try something different in order to break their status quo.

They had tried different restaurants…different bars…

All in all, it had been magical to her.

Granted, that their intimate life still had to change, it mattered not for the moment. For now, simply by being with Serph and knowing that they were more opened to one another was more than enough…

She snapped out of her daze as she felt his hand squeeze hers.

She turned to look at him, "Love you." she said smiling.

She read his message and giggled, "I'll hold you to that Serph."

"Good afternoon." a female voice said, rousing the two from their little conversation.

After a moment of polite pleasantries, again, they waited for the next question their counselor had.

"How was your week?" she asked.

The two beamed and Argilla spoke, "It was…great." she said smiling.

"Serph?" Dr. Cartwright asked.

He nodded and wrote away.

Again, the therapist was glad.

"Alright. Serph, I know I haven't asked this in the last session, but…Ahem." she said, clearing her throat, "Tell me Serph, have you been born mute?"

Serph blinked, and responded with a "no".

Argilla raised an eyebrow. Sure, she had known that he hadn't been mute all his life…But she also knew that that phase in his life wasn't something that he was overly comfortable speaking of. And so, as a friend, she had not asked further.

And as the time had gone on…she had merely lost sight of it and…eventually forgot.

But now…

"Did you contract an illness?" Dr. Cartwright prodded, "Tell me Serph, how did you get mute?"

Argilla's heart stopped as she saw all the color drain from Serph's face. Why was he being bothered so?

She heard him scribble away and she immediately felt curious as to what he would say.

A moment later, he was done.

Argilla had her eyes on the board and read aloud, "I don't remember."

Was that right…? Serph really didn't remember? She looked at him earnestly and blinked; he was telling the truth.

The counselor leaned back on her chair, "You remember nothing…?"

Serph shook his head.

The woman nodded, "Think back Serph. Think back to your childhood."

Serph furrowed his eyebrows as he did as he was told. Hm. Why was he mute anyway? He had always wanted to talk…but whenever he would try to, not a sound, not a peep would be heard out of him.

His heart suddenly stopped.

"_Hush…Not a word out of you…Not a sound…Not a peep…" _

His chest tightened and his silver eyes dilated.

"Serph!?" a worried voice said to him. He blinked and turned back to see that Argilla was by his side, grasping him by the shoulders, "Serph what happened?! You…you just suddenly froze…!"

"Serph. What has happened?" asked Dr. Cartwright.

Serph blinked, trying to control his racing heart. He had heard that voice before…

He could feel the onset of cold-sweat on his back.

Argilla turned back to the woman, "Damn it! You scared him!" she yelled, "I think I'd better take him home!"

Dr. Cartwright opened her mouth to speak but Argilla had cut her off, "Don't worry damn it. You'll get your pay for this session. For now, I'd best take him home. He isn't ready for this." She turned back to Serph, who was still as white as a ghost and slowly hoisted him up by his arms, "Come on baby…Let's go home."

Again, the counselor found herself alone. She touched her chin in speculation, "Hm…"

'Hm…I wonder…'

xxxxx

Argilla bit her lip as she continued to massage his back. It had been a few hours since that session. He had been more quiet than usual. She tried to talk to him but he would be unresponsive. It was like he had a world of his own.

Her poor baby…

'He probably recalled something he had forgotten; something he tried so hard to forget.' she thought with sympathy.

She dressed him in his pajamas soon after, receiving no verbal or physical protests from him. A moment later, she had ushered him to bed. She had taken the liberty of calling Gale and Heat before hand, telling them that Serph might be absent the morning after.

With the way his mind had been scrambled that day, she found it impossible for him to be alright once more in such little time as if nothing had happened.

She got him under the covers and get on the bed herself.

She turned out the lights and she sought out his body. She felt him stiffen as she embraced him and she immediately froze, "What's wrong…?" she asked worriedly, "W-want to be alone…?"

He blinked for what it seemed like the first time in hours as her gentle and kind voice penetrated his otherwise maelstrom-filled mind. He turned to her and embraced her as tightly as he could.

She didn't question him any further and returned his embrace.

She was confident that he would tell her when the time was right.

Serph felt her heart slow down as she slept. His steely silver eyes darted everywhere and nowhere that night.

He could still recall that voice…That husky low voice.

"_Hush…Not a word out of you…Not a sound…Not a peep…" _

He immediately tightened his hold on Argilla as he thought he heard the voice once more.

'That's…that's a long time ago…' he thought as his skin crawled.

Granted that he didn't remember any of it, save for that line and that voice, knowledge that he had recalled the aforesaid line and voice was enough for him to have his skin crawl and his blood run cold.

And he just didn't know why.

xxxxx

It had been a late night. It had been a grueling day at the academy. He sighed, "I had better get home…I need to get started on that thesis…" he said aloud as he continued to walk through the street of pure concrete.

He continued to walk for what seemed like countless minutes and he furrowed his eyebrows, "Hm…I'll never get home this way…"

He then came upon a fork on the road.

"Which one…should I take…?" he asked himself. The left or the right? Granted, he had always taken the left one for home…but never did he ever consider taking the right. "It probably leads to a shortcut…"

Wanting not to waste any more time, he set himself upon the right path and started to walk.

It was more illuminated than the left path anyway. That was why he was emboldened with his choice.

He then walked…and walked, his backpack on his back and his additional books upon his chest. He blinked as he suddenly realized that the lights around from the posts weren't present. He blinked and stopped. The place, the road was almost thrown in darkness that his large silver eyes dilated, making them even larger in size.

He then considered turning back.

He looked behind him and saw the seemingly endless steps that he had to re-walk in order to return back to the fork on the road.

He frowned; he would just be wasting more time! He turned around once more and looked at the dark lonely road ahead of him. He narrowed his eyes and saw a familiar infrastructure in the distance.

He smiled.

It had just been a block from his dorm! He had been right! The right path had been a shortcut after all!

Great!

Foregoing the initial feeling of worry, he rushed onward, braving the darkness and lightly ran through the road.

It wasn't long now…

He was going home…

When suddenly…

"Ugh!" he groaned as he suddenly found himself on the floor, dropping his books consequently. He frowned; there was a reason why parents would always tell their children not to run!

Drat!

He sat up and started to gather his things and when he was ready, he resumed his walk. He smiled; he was almost there!

He took more steps when he suddenly found himself grabbed by the waist and by the neck. The force had been sudden, quick and intense that he had had the wind knocked out of him!

Before he knew what had been going on, he found himself pressed against the wall, his books, he had already dropped. He immediately opened his mouth to shout and yell and his muscles tightened to struggle when he found himself completely subdued.

There was a warm body pressing up against him…

But what was more…was that there was a dagger pressing against his abdomen.

The palm that was pressed against his lips was soft…and small. And the warm body that was against him was slender…

He blinked; a girl?

She may have been a girl, but he noticed that she was larger than him. She was taller and her skeletal makeup exceeded his flimsy build. He knew now why he had been subdued so easily…how she had overpowered him so.

This was the time that he had cursed himself more than he had ever done in his whole life. He had always been the smallest in the group…He had always been the shortest, the meekest, the shyest…and the most sickly.

Why couldn't his mother have borne him properly…? Why couldn't his parents have passed him socially and militarily acceptable genetic material!?

Oh why had he been born a nerd?!

He was about to struggle when the person against him whispered darkly, "Hush…Not a word out of you…Not a sound…Not a peep…"

He was frozen as his eyes met hers. Her eyes were blazing…her light purple eyes were shining…not with passion or exuberance but with…mischief…?

The woman no!-girl, smirked; he could tell. She bared her pearly-white teeth at him, grinning impishly like an evil elf. But the rest of her face was hidden…

He wondered; what did she want? Was she keeping him there because she was waiting for her cohorts to arrive?

What did she want with him?

"You're all alone…at this time of night…Don't you know that it's dangerous…?"

He was frozen on the spot. He didn't know what to do. He had trained all his life for a situation such as this; but he couldn't defend himself. There he was pressed up against a wall by a girl, a dagger at his abdomen.

He visibly shook as he saw her close her eyes leaning in towards him. What was she doing?

With lightning speed, she removed her palm from his lips and replaced it with her lips. She kissed him roughly, prying his frozen and shocked lips apart.

She chuckled within his mouth and a moment later, she pulled away, "Aww…don't tell me that was your first kiss…?"

He blinked; still frozen.

He parted his lips but said nothing. She grinned, "That's right honey. Don't talk…Don't talk…You're much more beautiful this way…But aa…that was your first kiss…? Then I suppose you've never made love too huh?"

She chuckled again.

He shivered against her touch; although her touch was warm, her laugh was sending shivers down his spine. What did this woman want?

"What do you want?" he asked, trying to quell his trembling voice.

He hissed as he felt the prick of the knife at his side as she had lightly stabbed him. It had penetrated his skin and had drawn blood, "I said not a word out of you…not a sound…not a peep." she said with a low and menacing tone.

At that point, the world began to spin…

All that he could hear was her laughter…

He groaned as he found himself on the ground…totally nude. She was there, on top of him, bare from the waist down. She still had that knife in her hand and she was grinning from ear to ear, "Come on…Don't be such a nerd…This isn't so bad…At least now you can say you lost it to someone…At least you could say you're straight…!"

His eyes were getting heavier but his heart still raced; what would she do with him when she finished with him?! Would she kill him?! Would she let him live?! Or would she maim him and leave him?! Or maim him and kill him?

He groaned as he suddenly felt her grab his manhood in her hands. His body screamed for him to help it but he could do nothing; he was completely stupefied. He had never before been touched in that area…Never in his whole life.

He willed his hands to take charge but he couldn't. His body wouldn't cooperate. His limbs were recalcitrant and refused to obey its master's will.

He bit his lip as she squeezed him tightly within her hand. It was beginning to hurt!

She then glared at him, "What the fuck is the matter with your dick?! You a faggot or something?!" she asked angrily.

He knew what she meant. He was unresponsive to her.

She leaned into him and suddenly kissed him passionately. His whole body tingled but he could do nothing. What the hell was the matter with him!? His brain was telling him to cease this madness! But he couldn't! He couldn't move a strand of his hair!

He groaned into her mouth and almost whimpered as she squeezed him tighter, pulling him harder towards her direction. He willed his legs to move and she had probably felt his muscles tensing as she had her legs tighten their hold on his.

His heart beat faster as she removed her face from his, only to find her leering at him, the knife back at his side, "You're fucking gay aren't you?" she asked him.

He couldn't answer; he was stunned.

"Aren't you!?" she asked again, louder this time.

At hearing her bellow, he had somehow managed to move his neck and there meekly shook his head.

She smirked, "Then show me how much of a man you are dickwad." She leaned in once more, the knife, now by his throat, "I want you to fuck me…" she told him.

She didn't allow him to respond but just let her lips collide with his. He didn't know exactly what he was doing…but her tongue against his…moving in that sensuous manner, awoke something in him. Now, totally detached from his sense of logic, reason and of self, his body indulged.

He met her stroke per stroke…But she won't ever let him win. She kissed him savagely and he gasped in her mouth as she grabbed him painfully still.

She moved her hand up and down his now stiff shaft and there purred in appreciation. She removed her lips from his and let her purple eyes glaze over his frightened form, "Good. You're not such a faggot after all."

She looked at his engorged member and he followed her gaze; he blushed. Why was she looking at his manhood that way?

She suddenly took him in her hand once more and eased herself upon it. He felt his breath be knocked out of him as he felt the contact in between their flesh.

'I…I don't want this…!' he screamed to himself.

"Aa…!" she exclaimed sensuously, having that drunken expression on her face as she buried his manhood within her.

He gritted his teeth at that; she was tight…She was too tight…!

He could hear her groaning and moaning away as she rode him roughly. He gritted his teeth in frustration. Their skin, their fleshes melding together like that was like metal grinding against metal…So much friction was being produced…He didn't know how long he could…

No…!

He couldn't…!

He wouldn't be able to…!

He was going to…!

"Aah!!" she screamed at him, as she pulled out from him, "You retarded faggot! What the hell are you doing?! You came too damn fast!" she scolded him angrily, grabbing his now limp manhood.

She gritted her teeth in anger, "Are you gay!? Are you a faggot!?"

He didn't know how long she had been screaming at him…All that he could hear was her yells of demeaning names…

He groaned as once more, their bodies united.

"But I-!"

He gasped as he felt a slap on his face and the knife on his side once more, burying itself within his flesh. He couldn't speak.

"You shut your mouth fucker!" she hissed at him, "That's right bitch…! You just shut the fuck up!" she said, panting as she rode him in a frantic manner.

"Harder…! Faster! Faster you dickface!" she yelled at him.

xxxxx

Argilla looked at her husband from the corner of her eyes. It had been but a day since the incident at Dr. Cartwright's office. And now, they were back there once more.

She sighed; she didn't want to but he insisted.

They were there based on an emergency.

A few moments later, the proceedings had begun.

"Serph, what's the mater?" asked the psychologist.

Serph's eyes narrowed and scribbled away. Argilla was dead curious; Serph had not mentioned anything about this to her. Not in the least.

A moment later, she read what he wrote, "I remember something. From my mid-teens."

And then, the drama had unfolded.

Argilla sat there, on that chair, totally frozen.

So…that was what had happened to her husband…

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. She…she had no idea.

'My…my poor baby…'

"Just as I thought." responded the counselor, "Do you remember anything else that night?"

He shook his head.

Argilla was relieved. She didn't want him to remember any more of that horrible memory…But wait.

"What?" she suddenly asked, turning her head to face her husband, "Serph…When did this happen again? You say eight to nine years ago…? A block from the barrack…? P-purple eyes…?"

"Argilla?" asked the counselor, "What's wrong?"

Argilla blinked her eyes, "Nothing…I…I thought I knew someone with purple eyes but…" she trailed off as she laughed, "No; I suppose not. There are too many women here with those eyes…"

The counselor kept her eyes on the pink-haired woman in front of her. She didn't know why but she had had a gut feeling that something was off.

Way off.

"_Hush…Not a word out of you…Not a sound…Not a peep…" _

Argilla froze. That line…

She…

"Argilla?"

The sound of the counselor's voice awakened her from her dizzy spell. She opened her eyes to see the silver eyes of her husband. She smiled at him weakly, "Serph! I'm sorry I froze like that…!" she exclaimed.

"What happened?" asked the counselor.

Argilla shook her head and lightly pushed Serph away, gesturing to him that she was alright.

"Nothing. Just…continue with Serph." she said, shaking her head.

The counselor threw her a suspicious glance but said nothing. For now, Serph was her main concern.

"Serph…? There's nothing else you remember." Dr. Cartwright stated rather than asking.

Serph nodded.

The woman intertwined her hands, and kept her eyes on the silver-haired man, all the while noting the fidgeting form of Serph's wife from the corner of her eyes.

"What made you think about that suddenly?" she asked.

He wrote away, "I just thought about it. When you told me to think back in my past."

"How do you feel about the incident now?" she asked solemnly.

He frowned and scribbled, "I feel…nothing."

"Nothing?" she prodded.

"I never knew that woman. Or who she was. Or what happened to her. All I remember about her is her eyes. And the scar."

"Scar?"

He nodded, "She stabbed me. Not seriously…but it was enough to hurt and bleed. On my side." wrote Serph, his eyes half-lidded.

Dr. Cartwright noticed Argilla shift nervously again. She could feel her suspicion mounting but for the moment let it drop. She focused on Serph once more.

"So you feel nothing." she prodded again.

He frowned after a moment's thought, "No. I lied." he admitted. He nodded and wrote once more, "After I remembered that, I just feel…I feel strange."

"Strange; how?" she asked.

"I would just think about it so suddenly. Even when I'm awake. It was…a time that I had spent my time forgetting…" he paused here as he sighed and closed his eyes.

He was hesitant to continue. She knew this. And so, with a soft and soothing voice, she spoke, "Serph, you don't have to say anything more. We can stop. But, if there's anything else troubling your mind, just let it flow out. Just let all those thoughts go. You can say whatever it is you want to say. There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

She then turned to Argilla, "I'm sure your wife will agree."

Argilla blinked and snapped out of her daze, "Yes, yes of course. Go ahead Serph. I'll be here." she said with a gentle smile, holding out a hand for him to take. He took her hand without question and smiled back, all the more confident.

Soon after, their hands separated and he wrote once more…

"I can feel my skin crawl when I remember it. The feeling of sheer…helplessness." he looked at his wife and then at the counselor.

"Oh Serph…" Argilla sighed sadly as she but her lip. 'I know…how that feels Serph…' she thought sadly, 'I know. You're not alone in that…'

He growled and furrowed his eyebrows and scribbled. Dr. Cartwright said nothing even when she noticed how hard he gripped the marker or how furious and deliberate his scribbling strokes were.

"I couldn't defend myself. I trained day and night. But when I was…there, I could do nothing. She had me…She had the whole me."

Here, Dr. Cartwright stopped him, "Serph. This woman took nothing of you. You are still you. You are still the leader of Embryon. You were helpless but that was what propelled you to be strong. You are strong, Leader of Embryon."

At that, Argilla couldn't help but smile. She held his hand in hers and squeezed it. Their eyes met and she whispered, "You are strong Serph…You are."

xxxxx

Serph raised his eyebrow. His wife had been shaken. He hadn't even noticed. He walked over to her only for her to put distance between them once more.

What was wrong…?

'Maybe…she thinks that I'm weak…' he thought with disdain.

There she was, deep in thought. He frowned. He walked over to her and touched her shoulder.

She turned to him, "Eh?"

"Get to bed." she read from his hand.

Much to his surprise, she complied. She nodded and headed to bed. Once there, she buried herself in it and closed her eyes, "Goodnight Serph."

He stood there, 'Goodnight.'

xxxxx

**A/N: **

The use of derogatory words such as "gay" or "faggot" is for the portrayal of the story and isn't meant for offense or discrimination. This would apply for the next chapter as well.


	5. Evil Unbound

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: OOC, LANGUAGE, ANGST, NON-CON LEMON. BE WARNED. WAFF, FLUFF.**

**Chapter 5: Evil Unbound**

It had been another week.

Now, the two had once more walked along the white halls. Argilla was beginning to feel wary of these visits…

'Man! Why do we have to go to that old coot!?' she thought to herself, 'I mean, we can do something else…!'

She began to feel overly uncomfortable…

It had been a week since then; a week since…

She was thrown out of her daze as she found herself seated. She blinked; oh, it was that old hag again.

She looked at the woman again. 'Why do I have to be here!? I mean…I erm…'

"Argilla?"

"Eh?" she asked, totally oblivious to what it was that she had just been asked.

"I said, that I noticed in your file, that you had been institutionalized during your teens." the woman said.

Argilla gasped, "Hey! Where did you get that-" she paused as her eye twitched as the woman answered, "Your dossier. I've read your case file. That's all. It's something that you've authorized me to do even before the sessions, correct?"

She slumped back in her chair, "Yea." She huffed childishly, "What of it?"

"For drug addiction."

Serph raised an eyebrow; Argilla had never told him that.

Dr. Cartwright noticed the look of curiosity within the silver-haired man and there interjected, "We may first hear what Argilla has to say."

Argilla snarled, "Hey! We're here because of Serph's problem! I don't _have_ a problem! Whatever happened within those pages are over and done with! Why are you digging up old bones!?" she asked angrily.

Serph blinked, his silver eyes widening; why was Argilla reacting that way? It was just a question…It was just a routine background check…

He then looked at their counselor. But then again, why was Dr. Cartwright asking her these questions now? Were they relevant to the case?

"Argilla, this whole therapy is for your husband's treatment, yes. But in order for the treatment to be successful, the surrounding factors must be conducive to his recovery which largely encompasses of you. You are his partner; his wife and his other half. You are as deep in this as he is. Therefore it is paramount that I establish that you are of sound mind and psyche in order to foster Serph's recovery and treatment."

Argilla was seeing stars, "W-what!?"

The counselor gave her the sour face, "Just answer the question."

Argilla fumed, "Fine. Yes. I was in rehab." she admitted finally through gritted teeth.

The counselor nodded again, "And it says here that you have had violent episodes during that time…"

Argilla snarled but said nothing. The older woman continued, "And it says here…that you've even escaped numerous of times until they had had you at solitary confinement. Correct?"

Argilla's pink eyes blazed and she stood up, knocking the chair down, "Yea!? So fucking what?! Are you trying to accuse me of being high again?!" she shrieked.

The woman shook her head, "Not at all Argilla."

"Then?!"

"Do you remember those times that you've escaped Argilla?" the woman calmly asked.

"What the fuck does that have to-" Argilla nastily began but then suddenly stopped, paused and altogether froze.

"_Hush…Not a word out of you…Not a sound…Not a peep…" _

Suddenly all the color drained from her face.

"Oh my god…" she whispered in a deadly low tone…totally oblivious to those around her, to the situation at hand.

Dr. Cartwright spoke, "Uh huh." and she turned to Serph, "Serph? What would you do when you found the woman who assaulted you?"

Serph, who was staring at Argilla, turned to the counselor and narrowed his eyes, "Why bother with this now?! What happened to my wife!?" he scribbled angrily.

The counselor shook her head, "She is recalling some of her memories. It is best that she is undisturbed."

He snarled and wrote, "No! This wasn't part of therapy! She isn't part of the treatment!"

The woman shook her head, "Please just answer my question. What would you do when you found her?"

Serph's world was spinning. Why the hell was this person asking him about his attacker when Argilla was in need of immediate attention?!

But the counselor's nagging was persistent. And so he wrote, "I don't care about that! That's in the past!"

"Really Serph?" she prodded, "You can say whatever you want to say. There's no shame. Your wife will understand. I assure you. This is a safe circle. Isn't that right Argilla?" she asked as she turned to the pink-haired woman who had, by now, calmed eerily down and had straightened the knocked-down chair and now sat gently.

And like a zombie from a cheesy flick, she responded in a monotone, "Yes Serph. Please; do tell."

Serph blinked and moved to go over to his wife when the counselor spoke again, "Answer the question Serph."

He frowned and there let honesty rule him, "I'd fuck her so hard." he wrote.

The counselor nodded, "There. That wasn't so hard. Being honest with your feelings is what this therapy is all about. Honesty is the key, isn't it Argilla?" she asked silkily as she turned to the other woman.

At this, Argilla's dead fisheyes met the counselor's and she immediately froze once more, having received a jolt it her system, "Eh…Eh?!"

"_Hush…Not a word out of you…Not a sound…Not a peep…" _

There it was again! That voice!

'Ack! Why won't you leave me alone!?' she asked to herself, 'Just go away! That happened a long time ago…!'

"Do you often wonder what became of that woman?" asked the doctor to Serph.

He frowned and wrote, "I didn't. Until now."

The woman then turned to Argilla, "And you Argilla? Ever since this development of your husband's past, have you ever wondered too?"

At this, the tiny fiber of control that had thus far kept Argilla's psyche together had suddenly snapped, sending her already fragmented psyche to roll over a river and thus be swept away.

With a shrill scream, she stood up suddenly and grabbed her hair, tearing off some of her strands, "Aaahhhh!!!!! Shut the hell up! Just shut up okay bitch!? Just shut up!! It was me! Meee!!! MMMEE!!! ALRIGHT!!!?!?!!" she screamed uncontrollably.

Serph blinked; what?

She threw her hands up in all directions in a mad and frantic gesture and there shouted, "It was me!! That night, I escaped from the institution! I roamed the streets for days and nights! I hid from those damn bastards! I got my fix! I got it!" she shouted loudly, pointing to herself, poking herself at the valley of her breasts in a manic and mad fashion.

She laughed bitterly now, like an insane person, her eyes blazed and dilated at an extreme manner and there shouted and yelled even still, "But then there was this stupid schoolboy all alone at night! I hadn't had a fuck in so long and I suddenly thought- 'Hell, what the heck? I can just fuck him and get high!' I laughed! There was nothing else to do anyway and the night was young!" she said hysterically, her voice no longer kind and nurturing but disturbing and disdainful.

She sneered and continued, "And so, I just grabbed him and I just fucked him! Hah! Hypocrite! I knew he liked it!"

"He wasn't such a faggot after all!" she finished with an eerie laugh, her heart racing and her hands shaking. Her tears welled up in her eyes and strolled down her cheeks as she laughed bitterly.

All had gone awfully quiet.

A moment later, a loud boom was heard.

"It was you!?" shouted a male voice.

The counselor leaned back on her chair pasting a smile on her lips as the drama unfolded. So, her suspicions had been right after all.

Granted, that this sort of therapy wasn't conventional and might even result in the breakup in their marriage; but hey. They were the ones who agreed to this anyway! The wife had been so desperate for treatment that she had just jumped the gun.

Oh well.

It was no skin off her back as a counselor.

And so, she intertwined her fingers in front of her face as her elbows rested on the table as the once mute man now shouted and spoke freely.

'Aa…The rewards of my labor…' she thought happily as another of her patients was "cured".

"Serph…!" Argilla said nervously, now having woken up from her nightmarish experience, "Hehehhehe! You…you can talk…! Heheh! Isn't that…isn't that amazing?"

The silver-haired man looked at her with total shock and disbelief before having his eyes narrow, "It was you who…assaulted me?" he asked gently, his voice a low and dangerous whisper.

Quelling her nervousness and anxiety, she slowly nodded.

Saying nothing, Serph turned to the counselor, and glared, "Thank you for everything Dr. Cartwright. Just speak with my secretary for the billing." he said in a deadly calm voice.

The counselor opened her mouth to speak but she was cutoff as she heard the squealing of another woman.

She watched as her leader and patient grab the pink-haired woman tightly in her arm and dragged her away, yelling and cursing.

A moment later, she was alone.

She relaxed into her chair and massaged her temples. Well, that was interesting.

So she wasn't mistaken. She had a gut feeling that there was more than meets the eye with Serph's condition. She had had her first breakthrough when Serph had admitted to having a trauma when he was younger.

'It's that trauma…that sexual assault that had made him mute. His attacker had called him names, humiliated him as a man by being the dominant partner…She had taken away his innocence and had assaulted him. She had commanded him to be quiet and hold his tongue. That was what had triggered him to be mute; the trauma coupled with the attacker's line. And then, what prompted him to have Erectile Dysfunction…was the result of that assault as well.'

She sighed, 'She kept scolding him on his performance and had hurt him when he wouldn't do as she wished; he had lived a nightmare…A man's nightmare. No. That's a mistake…' she thought with a slight shake of the head, her feeling of sympathy suddenly being roused, 'That's exactly the point. He wasn't a man to begin with…He was a child…He was a boy. And she had forcibly opened his eyes to the world of…'

No.

She didn't even want to finish that sentence.

'He suffered greatly within those minutes. Those were mere minutes or an hour…but to him, it was an eternity of torture and humiliation. And the result? He had become too worried about his performance…that he couldn't perform at all. Her demeaning words and names had echoed into his mind that they lay etched onto him every day that he lived since then. Every time a topic of sex or of sexual affairs would arise, he would freeze.'

'That assault had robbed him all of his male sexual prowess…Being taken by a woman, in such a fashion…' she trailed off mentally, as she shook her head, 'It's enough to drive any man into a trauma…It's a surprise though that he had risen high about ranks of power and had gained strength of his own.'

'And those memories?' she asked internally, 'He had repressed them and had forgotten them…A textbook example of selective amnesia…It's just a shame that he had had a slight side-effect. Being mute.'

Yes. That was the way Serph had lived his life. The assault had made him sexually impotent and had made him mute. But it had been his mind that had salvaged whatever of his sanity and sense of reasoning remained by blocking out the awful memories. He had been able to select those painful times and had, over time, forgotten all about it.

His condition of being mute then became something familiar to him; it became something that he had come to know as "something he had always had" or as something that "was normal" for him. He had never come to question why he was mute.

And no one did either.

And last but not the least; there was the question of why they didn't remember one another. She smiled evilly; the answer was simple. She again took Serph's and Argilla's dossiers and looked at the year that they had attended the academy.

'Uh huh.' thought the woman, 'Just as I thought. They had entered that semester in the academy a year after the incident; a year after the trauma for Serph and a year after Argilla's rehabilitation.' She then laughed, 'I'm surprised that Argilla had managed to keep herself out of trouble and had been completely cooperative to her treatment in order to have been released in just such a short period of time!'

Yes. That was it. It had been a year after that incident did Serph and Argilla finally and formally meet.

Serph did not recognize her for two possible reasons.

'One. It had been because of selective amnesia. His mind had already blocked the memory. Two. He had never really seen the face of the attacker in the first place.'

And Argilla?

'She couldn't have remembered Serph. If she had been as intoxicated and as drugged as she said she was…and if this report is accurate,' she thought as she looked at the dossier again, 'then, there's no way she could've recognized the victim. And the assault itself…With therapy and medication, memory like that is easily juggled. Her memory of the assault would've been fragmented to begin with and with medication, rehab and therapy…She wouldn't have had remembered much of it…or any of it for that matter. It could appear to her as a dream perhaps…But no more than that.'

She then smiled bitterly, 'But like all time bombs and all sorts of explosives, all it needs is a flare. A catalyst that would act as the flame that would ignite it and blow it all up. And that catalyst happened to be none other than her own husband.'

But…with all things aside, she was happy.

She sighed again, 'I'm just happy that he had recovered and had subsequently cured his own case of being mute.'

She had half hoped that her plan would rouse that slumbering spirit of his within and fight its way to the forefront. And it did. Her plan had worked to her exact specifications. And she didn't even know it would. He had taken the bait. He had unwittingly cured himself.

She grinned; well, it worked out for the best.

She chuckled again. How comical can fate be?

How ironic was it that the rapist had become the victim's wife? His loved one…? She had had her suspicions from the moment that Argilla had frozen when Serph gave his accounts about his assault.

She had had her suspicions mount when she had dug even deeper within the pages of both Serph's and her dossiers.

She had found that the place and time of Serph's assault had been roughly the same date when Argilla had escaped from the rehab institution.

Two days, to be exact.

Argilla had escaped two days before Serph had been assaulted.

And the place…?

Argilla had been apprehended a day after the assault; several feet away from where Serph had been assaulted.

She had been physically examined and it had been found that she had, indeed, sexual activity. But it had been dismissed as frivolity though; promiscuous sexual activity that the young woman had been known for.

She had been "clean" when they had found her; no trace of hurting anyone…but herself.

And Serph?

He had not pressed charges. He had not filed the complaint either. It had just been his medical reports that had confirmed the assault.

'But what about those purple eyes…?' she asked herself in thought.

Well, that was a question that only Argilla could know. The counselor shrugged her shoulders, 'But there are many scenarios that could produce such an effect. Such as contact lenses, trick of the light…even the drugs that she had injected into herself…Hm…Yes; the drug can create the effect…but that depends on the dosage she had injected.' she sighed, 'But for certain, I shall never know. Only she could put my conjecture to rest.'

Dr. Cartwright shook her head, "'Tis a strange day and age we live in…"

A soft knock was then heard. She blinked and spoke, "Enter."

Another woman entered the room, "I suppose that's another of your weird patients whom you had 'helped'?" she asked as she smirked.

Dr. Cartwright laughed, "Right you are. I doubt that those two would come back to see me. Aa, another case solved."

The woman in front of her, who was her secretary, laughed, "You never cease to amaze me doctor."

The counselor laughed, "Me neither."

xxxxx

Argilla whimpered as she found herself thrown onto the floor of their private quarters. Her husband was behind her; she could tell. His angry aura was overwhelming.

Damn!

She didn't get the time to react before she found herself slammed to the nearest wall. Their eyes met. She froze as she shivered. The calm and loving eyes of her husband were nowhere to be found. Instead of the gentle pools of silver, all that met her were hard and steely orbs. His eyes were boring holes in her face that she found it overwhelming. He had her in a trance and there was no escape.

Her trembling lips parted and she began to speak when she found his hand on her neck, squeezing it tightly, "Hush…Not a word out of you…Not a sound…Not a peep…" he whispered darkly.

Argilla's hair began to stand as she recognized the words.

They were the very same words that had come from her mouth back then…Back then…Oh it seemed so long ago that she hardly remembered it. She had been too intoxicated and too drugged and groggy to give a fully comprehensible account of the events…

She was choking now, having his hand around her swan-like neck. Her eyes dilated and she gasped as she found his hungry mouth on hers. Her hands came up to his chest and started to push him away but he wouldn't let her.

Oh no.

She wouldn't be in control of him.

Not this time.

Not anymore.

His hand left her now bruised neck and took both of her hands and slammed them against the wall, placing them on either side of her face as he continued to kiss her savagely. His hot tongue darted in and out of her mouth frantically, without direction, lashing out on her as if it were an uncontrollable whip.

His teeth were as merciless as his tongue; and perhaps even more. His pearly-white teeth were biting and gnawing at her defenseless lips. His teeth were shredding her rose-colored velvety lips and there was nothing she could do about it.

He laughed into her mouth as he felt her beginning to shrink in comparison to him. Now, there was only power; _his_ power. And she had none. She had nothing but weakness…And he was going to show her just how weak and how powerless she was against him.

His hands cut off the blood circulation from her wrists and she whimpered. But he wouldn't listen.

She gasped then as his teeth bit her tongue and her wrists now being in the held captive by just one of his large and strong hands.

His free hand now roamed over her uniform, finger it lightly before tearing it off from her forcefully. She leaned forward consequently as he ripped the gray material from her. She growled and bit him as well. She gasped as she tasted the salty and metallic taste of crimson within her mouth.

He was bleeding.

Or was it her?

Regardless, he didn't seem to care and just continued to kiss her and strip her. She turned her body left and right and he tore his lips from hers, giving her a menacing look, "Don't make this harder Argilla…" his chilling voice said to her, sending shivers down her spine.

She wanted to scream…to shout…but nothing left her lips.

He then smirked, "Although I think I would like it more…if you struggle."

She growled and narrowed her eyes but before she could say anything, she yelped as she felt him bite her neck, drawing blood.

"S-stop!" she yelped.

His hand, now having done away with her corset and brassiere, now fondled her plump breasts, caressing them gently before suddenly grabbing him and squeezing them.

She yelped and he chuckled. He suckled her neck without reserve…lapping up the warm liquid that flowed from her wound…

Oh how he had always fantasized to have her this way against him…

But he had never before entertained such thoughts. Why? Because he deemed it wrong…Hurting her was wrong. He was supposed to make love to her and bring her pleasure; not hurt her and derive satisfaction from it.

But then…

As he had learnt the truth from her, it was then that he had found a legitimate reason for him to listen to his demon. He had found the technical excuse that he oh so needed in order to make his ominous and macabre fantasy to come to life…to be realized…to be freed…

He soon stripped her bare…but not before adding bruises to her once perfect body. Now, she was tainted…

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

She was trying to resist him, wasn't she…? But didn't she know that it was futile…? He could feel the electric jolts of pure energy pulse through his veins; all of them bound for only one direction…towards his slumbering member.

She whimpered and moaned against him and at that, his manhood snapped awake. She moaned his name and again, another wave of energy pulsed all over his body, having but one destination.

She didn't like what she saw in him, he knew that. He could see the resentment and fear in her eyes for him…

But he cared not.

It was true that he had become a monster. But he was a monster of her very own making. She had created a monster out of him…and now, she must endure him.

He roughly shoved her to the floor while he undressed himself. Soon, the deed was done. He followed her to the floor and there forced her to be on her hands and knees. And without warning, he seized her from behind, making her arch her back, making her scream his name.

He buried himself up to the hilt and thrust within her like a maniac. He gritted his teeth as her sensuous moans filled his ears. Her moans…no!-her cries…Her cries were like the alluring and seductive singing of the sirens, lulling the foolish sailors into the depths of slumber…

Yes…He loved to hear her cry…

To cry out his name…and his name alone!

He narrowed his eyes and dove for her head, reaching out to her rich pink locks. He grasped fistfuls of her silky pink strands and started pulling her hair towards his direction painfully.

She yelped as her head was made to turn back as he pulled at her head painfully, "Serph…!"

He didn't care and continued to pull, treating her as if she were his horse. He leaned closer to her as he pulled her hair, intensifying his thrusts within her…becoming wilder…and in the process becoming something less than a man…becoming something more of a demon…

His other hand gripped her hip still as he continued to lay siege on her body, his fingernails digging deeply within her smooth and soft skin.

Argilla's mouth hung agape as she perceived nothing but the intertwined sensations of pain and pleasure.

His manhood was tearing her apart and she knew not what to do. There was no chance of escape…

She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes as she mentally fortified herself and her body…But no, she knew that in one way or another, her castle…this castle of a body would crumble and disintegrate before his powerful battering ram. Yes; he was but at her gates, forcing his way in.

But she knew, that no matter how painful it all was…that it was alright. It was all retribution. It was nothing but karma for the sins that she had committed in the past. For all of the pain that she had made him suffer…for all the humiliation that he had endured at her hands…this wasn't nearly enough as compensation.

And so, that was why she had decided that whatever pain that he would give her, she would be willing to accept and bear.

After countless of minutes…and after what seemed to be hours, she felt the end embody itself in front of her. In the heat of the moment, everything had been a rush.

"You are mine…!" he yelled at her.

And realizing her position as the weaker of the two…of the submissive side, she obeyed and whimpered, "I'm yours…Serph…" she finished in a euphoric sigh as they transcended all knowledge and all forms of wisdom and all of rational thought…and known of only blind bliss and ignorant ecstasy.

His essence pulsed from his throbbing member and there set out to conquer the womb of the woman against him.

He collapsed on her and moaned out her name, "Argilla…"

"Serph…" she called out as she lost her balance and fell on the floor.

A moment later, she felt herself being lifted…being encompassed by strong hands. She let him do as he wished with her. She then found herself on the bed, with him lying on her.

She blinked, still completely disoriented.

That was…

'That was the most amazing sex I've ever had…' she thought.

"Mine too." he responded.

She made a sour face but then, let it drop. So she spoke aloud. Big deal.

After a few moments of pure silence, he rose from her and touched her cheek, "So, you were the one…?" he asked calmly.

She looked at him shamefully before nodding, "Mn…"

He got off of her and pulled her gently so that they both sat up on the bed, "Tell me what happened." he said gently.

She sighed, "Okay…That night…I've had my fix. I contacted my friends and they gave me this new…thing on the market." she sighed as she paused, "They said that it was new and more powerful than anything else I've ever tried. So…I tried it."

She was hesitant…and he could feel her anxiety mounting and so he held her hand reassuringly, "Go on."

She smiled; still being overwhelmed by his ability to speak…but then again, she couldn't really rejoice that much…Not when she had come to know that it had been her who had taken it away from him in the first place. It had been him whose life she had ruined that night…

"I tried it…But then, the MP came and raided the place. My friends were caught…but because I had been feeling a bit whoozy a bit earlier, I had left that room and had wandered over the streets. I evaded the MP…and somehow…I just drifted from block to block…until I found a quiet place to hang. So…I stayed there. Then…I began to feel…edgy. My body just needed release…I haven't had it in so long I…I couldn't help it." she admitted pitifully.

"Argilla…"

She smiled weakly as she closed her eyes, trying in vain to stop her tears from escaping. She sniffed as she felt her tears roll down her cheeks as she enjoyed the sound of her name being spoken from her husband's lips…

"And then…I saw you…I…I don't even remember what you looked like. All I could see was a myriad of colors, strange and deformed shapes…and your silhouette…"

She felt her lips quiver but she held on and continued, "You…you felt dizzy…because the knife I used was…was imbedded with the drug…"

She then forced herself to open her eyes and meet her husband's orbs, "I know that nothing could bring back the years that I had ruined…but…I just want to say…" she paused.

"Serph…I'm sorry."

He shook his head and spoke, "Argilla, I may have gone for therapy…but I am still Embryon's leader. This…had changed nothing in me. I'm not the sort to hold onto things in the past…At least, not consciously. I'm wiser than that."

He smiled weakly, "I'm still your husband. And I still love you. What you had done…was a result of juvenile delinquency. You weren't in your correct state of mind. That drug, the one that you had been given…I remember that. That drug had the tendency to create psychosis in its users."

Yes. It did. In fact…

He laughed mentally. No wonder he had seen purple eyes…

It was the drug. One of its side-effects was the discoloration of the eye. No wonder he saw purple eyes…

Well! Enough about eyes! He was getting beside the point!

He looked at her, and continued, "That is why the hunt for and the elimination of that drug had been one of my priorities when I took up power." he told her seriously, his eyes becoming steely and resolute.

"That demon…isn't you any longer." he said gently, his eyes peering deeply into her pink jewels, letting her know that he was much stronger and wiser than she had given him credit for.

Her eyes widened, "Serph…You…You aren't mad…?"

He chuckled, "No…"

"But…but…just now…" she said stammering.

He chuckled again, "We had amazing sex, didn't we?"

She blushed at his choice of words but then again, nodded, "Yeah. We did."

His eyes, then, suddenly sparkled and she felt as if she were back in a trance, "Besides, that's just payback." he said with a grin. "I've always wanted to do that…"

Argilla's eyes widened in total disbelief; she didn't know that her husband had such a high score at his EQ. High Emotional Quotient was more difficult to attain as it involved controlling the flow and the sensation of one's emotions; inside and out. Controlling them for people to see was one thing, but being able to control them even within himself only…Controlling how to feel them was…was truly an art.

One had to have the ability to switch emotions effortlessly when faced with different situations and different people at different times.

It was a talent that not many people were able to exercise…

And what Serph had just done…

'Go over trauma and laugh about it as if it didn't happen. Get payback and laugh about it afterwards as if it had been the same as him being treated to a movie…' she thought in amazement.

She blinked. He really was…stronger and wiser than she had given him credit for.

But then again, that aside, she had had her eyes widened at the realization that her husband had had the taste for wild sex.

'A sweety like him…? Preferring the wild stuff…?' she thought, 'Whoa…'

"But what about those things that you told Dr. Cartwright…About the things that you'd do to that woman if…"

He shook his head and then smirked, "Come on Argilla. You know as well as I that the easiest to fool are psychologists. Just say that you're having recurring dreams and they'll say that it's an unfulfilled desire! Just say you've been having flashbacks and they'll say you had an unfinished business in the past or…things like that."

She blushed.

"I wasn't lying to Dr. Cartwright. I just wanted to give her all the info I could to aid the session. Because I…"

"Because…?" she asked him, egging him on.

"Because I want to have a family with you…"

She smiled at that, "Serph…"

A moment later, guilt had eaten her up once more and she spoke, "Serph I…" she trailed off.

He shook his head and laughed, "I'm just glad that it had been you. At least I know now that I've been raped by a gorgeous babe." he said with a naughty grin and a mischievous wink.

"But, you know, I'm glad that you haven't really grown taller than what I remember." he said wistfully, "If you did, then you would've been a giant." he told her with a face, "Not very sexy."

She slapped him playfully. Yes. She hadn't really grown any taller than what she had been when she had…ahem!-_taken_ him. That had been the peak of her growth. But not his.

Oh no.

He had grown much after that. He was now a lot larger than her; a head taller. His build was no longer skinny or scrawny but lean, agile and muscular.

She blushed at that and he chuckled again, "It's just funny that it turned out to be you…I mean, of all the people in the tribe…Besides, you can rape me anytime you want."

She grinned at that, "I can?"

He nodded while grinning impishly, "You can…and you may…" he trailed off as he leaned in and kissed her.

She smiled against his lips. So, that had been how he sounded. He sounded so melodious to her ears that she could just fall blissfully asleep by just listening to his gentle voice…that seductive and enticing voice…

She returned his kiss and was glad that his kiss had returned to the way it was before; kind and gentle.

But then again, having the rough stuff was also a turn-on.

She then broke the kiss and spoke, "What about Dr. Cartwright?" she asked.

He shook his head, "We don't need to come back. I'm cured. And you've settled everything that you need to settle." He then raised an eyebrow at her, "Unless, there's something else you're not telling me." he said suspiciously.

She put up her palms in front of him and waved them negatively, "No, no! There's nothing else. That's it."

He looked at her, unconvinced and stared into her eyes for but a moment longer before nodding, grinning, "Good. Otherwise…you'd have to be punished."

She blinked; who would've ever thought that Serph had the sadistic side to him?

Oh well.

That was another turn-on, she supposed.

She grinned, "I guess so. Don't worry, I'll be a good girl."

"Good…" he rasped huskily, his eyes becoming half-lidded with desire once more. But at the last moment, he stopped, "Wait a minute." he said, his face laced with doubt.

"What?" she asked, confused and curious.

He made a face, "What about when we were dating…? I mean…I…I…We never…you know." he insinuated.

It was Argilla's turn to raise an eyebrow, "Yeah…? We never…did that. And?"

He blushed but then forced himself to remain nonchalant and there drawled, "Did you ever sleep with anyone during that time?"

She blushed and slapped him, "Serph!"

His hand came to his face and he caressed it, "Ow! A simple yes…or no would do. You didn't have to hit me." he told her defensively. "Besides, you were the one who told us at the therapy session that you missed having sex. And we've never been intimate when we dated. Thus, it's a safe assumption to assume that maybe you're having someone else." he told her with a frown.

'Aww…he's so cute when he does that!' she thought with a schoolgirl smile.

She cupped his face, "Oh Serph. I had no one…" she then sighed and made a sour face, "But I gotta tell you. Being obstinate and chaste was a hell of an experience for me. Please don't ever make me feel that way again." she told him with a hardened face and an even more resolute pair of eyes.

He grinned, "I won't…" he replied huskily, again, his eyes becoming thick with the fog of want and need.

Argilla saw this but then decided to cut in his mood, "Serph?" she asked. Sheesh! When she said that she didn't want to be ever deprived, she didn't mean for him to prove that he wouldn't do that to her right there and then!

She was starting to think that maybe Serph's brain had stopped inhabiting his head and had traveled over to his manhood!

'Towards the _other_ head.' she thought sourly, dryly; clearly unimpressed.

"Hm?" asked Serph, responding to her and making her drop her thoughts.

"I guess…we can have our baby now…?" she asked, giggling.

He laughed, "All the babies you want."

"Really…?"

He nodded, "Really."

He held her tighter against him and leaned in, "My little mental case." he teased her playfully.

She pouted just as playfully, "Meanie…"

"My little nympho…"

She giggled, "My satyr…"

He blinked, "Satyr? That's new."

She giggled, "Yea. I think that'll be your new name."

He looked at her perplexedly, "Why?"

She rolled her eyes; maybe she had overestimated his intelligence.

"Why else?" she asked. She let one of her arms down from his neck and let her hand grasp his manhood. He immediately sucked in a quick breath as he looked at her like a defenseless puppy, "A-Argilla…"

She chuckled, "With this thing, you probably won't stop mounting me." she finished with a raised eyebrow, thrilled and pleased that he had already gone hard after just one stroke of her hand.

He bit his lip and looked at her apologetically. Well, it would seem that she was right. Yup. She had a gut feeling, a very strong gut feeling that her timid yet wise husband would turn into some sex-obsessed person.

She let go of him and he let out a breath of relief.

"Meanie…" he whispered.

They laughed.

After all the laughter had died, he grinned and with his ever so alluring voice, he asked, "So, I'm not a faggot after all am I?"

She giggled as she found herself being drawn to his lap. She straddled his kneeling form and wrapped her long legs around his waist, her arms around his neck, "No. You're _my_ faggot."

xxxxx

FIN

**A/N: **

**Selective Amnesia: **As the name would suggest, this means that the sufferer's mind would select the unwanted and painful memories and forget it. This is to salvage the mind and not let it deteriorate which would undoubtedly happen if the unwanted and painful memory is left alone.

**Emotional Quotient:** This is the equivalent of the IQ only it is meant to measure one's control and one's emotions. A person with a high score in this is more likely to separate one situation from the other, never letting them overlap, and react with the appropriate emotion. i.e. A store manager, furious at his employees will still act as genuinely cheerful and helpful towards customers and genuinely be cheerful at home when with family. The frustration from the employee is cutoff from the emotions felt for the customer which is in turn, cutoff when dealing with family.

**Nympho:** From the word Nymphomania which is the term that was formerly used in the DSM for those females who are "obsessed" with sex or overly sexually promiscuous. Taken from the Greek myths from mischievous nymphs.

**Satyr:** From Satyriasis. The male version of Nymphomania. Now, the term that replaces this is Hypersexuality. Taken from the Greek myths of overly lustful satyrs.


End file.
